The Missing Part of Me
by LunaCloudWatcher
Summary: Gaara and Sakura are the best friends. After Gaara leaves to return to his village, will he forget his friendship with Sakura? will it turn into love? or after ten years of absence will they forget all those good times?
1. Hey there!

The Missing Part of Me

A little girl is running, it is raining. She is crying, she won't change her mind. She arrived to a park, many things passed through her mind, but only one of them hurted her deeply into her six-year-old heart.

FLASHBACK

She was sitting by the door of her bedroom, listening her parents shout at each other, she thought to herself.

If I didn't existed it wouldn't be so complicated to my parents, but know they have to decide what to do with me. I'm just a burden for my parents.

She just felt so useless. She opened the nearest window and got out of her house, running, just running away.

END OF FLASHBACK

Our little pink haired girl didn't knew someone was sitting right by her side, also crying. It was a red haired boy from her same age. His eyes were from a strange watery green color, but were surrounded by black bold lines.

- Are you ok? – said the girl

No answer has heard.

Can I help you?

He said something in such a low voice she couldn't heard it.

Sorry?

…my father hates me… - he said

How can you be sure of it? – she said trying to cheer him up

…he…he…he tried to kill me

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _A father trying to kill his six-year-old son?_

…what about you what are you doing here – he asked in a sad voice

My parents are going to divorce and I´m only a burden for them…

How can you say that you are not responsible for it, you are pretty and… – he said so quickly at same time he blushed

…do…do you really think that? – she said and he nodded still blushing

What's your name?

My name is Sakura Haruno. And yours?

I am Gaara Sabaku, my family came from Suna for a meeting with the Hokage.

Your family wants to move to Konoha?

No, my father is the Kazekage and they are making a deal.

That's great

There was a big silence between the two of them. Until…

I don´t have friends, because everyone says I´m a monster…

You don´t look like one, you are…cute – she said blushing wildly

Really?…thanks – he tried to make a smile

Do you want to be my friend? – they both said blushing and nodding at each other.

So, are you coming tomorrow? – she asked him

Of course – he said happily

Oh, I have to go!!!

Me too, bye Sakura! See you tomorrow! – said Gaara giving her a kiss on her cheek and running away.

**********************************************************************

This is my first fanfic so please PLEASE don´t he to hard with the comments. Please tell what couples would you like. Bye, thank you for reading.

Luna


	2. Best Friends

The next day…

"Awww" yawned Sakura as she looked at her alarm clock. It was only 7:30. She put on her favourite red dress and went to the kitchen. She took out her bowl, a box of cereal and some milk. She eat alone and silently. When she finished, she brushed her teeth and went to the park.

Gaara was sitting on the sand box waiting for Sakura, but then…

"Hey look at that boy he doesn´t has eyebrows!!!" said a boy.

"He´s a freak look at those lines around his eyes!!!" said another.

Just then Sakura arrived and heard what they said and…

"Stop bugging him!!!" she said

"Aww your letting a girl fight for you" said the boy

As he said that Gaara standed up and all the sand started swirling around him, making the other kids run away.

"Gaara are you ok?" said a worried Sakura

"Thank you, no one has ever defended me" he said as he hugged her

"You are my best friend" he said as he let a smile cross his face

"You are the best friend ever" she said as she hugged him stronger

That evening Sakura´s parents were out so she invited Gaara to drink cookies and milk. While they were eating…

"Gaara can you wait me here for a minute?" said Sakura as she hurried to find something.

As she came she held two black bracelets with a kanji symbol.

"This one is for you" she said as she gave him one of them

"This is very nice, but why?" he said

"Because this means we are the best friends" she said smiling

"Thank you, Sakura, you are not only my best friend, but the only person who understands me and loves me" he said grinning


	3. Tears

When Sakura was walking to meet Gaara at the park, she saw someone crying on a bench, it was Gaara. She went running to where he was.

"What happens Panda?" she said worriedly (A/N: Panda is his nickname ^_^)

"I´m getting back to Suna tomorrow!!!" he said weeping.

"What???"

"I don´t want to return"

"Gaara please don´t go!!!" she said now with tears in her eyes.

At the sight of tears in her eyes he could only dry the tears from her cheeks.

"Gaara you can´t go I´m going to miss you a lot…and…and…I don´t want to be alone again"

"Sa…Sak…Sakura-I-I…"

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU!!!" he said screaming.

"I love you too, Panda. Please don´t go" she said still crying.

"I have to, Cupcake" he said with dried tears in his eyes. (A/N: Cupcake is her nickname.)

They took a long walk and enjoyed his last day in Konoha. At night they knew they would never see each other again, so they promised each other…

"We must not forget each other, for no reason" they both said letting tears fall from their faces into the sandbox.

"Well I think this is the end" said Gaara

"No, I believe we will see each other soon"

After that she hugged him and give him a long kiss and she run away screaming…

"Gaara I love you, please don´t forget me!!!"

Gaara felt so heartbroken while he walked home, just crying and wanting to stay forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen during the chunnin exams will they remember each other? will their friendship be all gone?

Please tell me what couples would you like.

Luna


	4. I missed you

6 years pass since both saw each other…

Sakura and Ino became best friends, so Sakura felt at least a little better since Gaara left, but deep into her heart she still missed her Panda, like if he had taken a part of her. After a few years she met Sasuke and she "fell in love" with him.

Gaara remained the same, broken-hearted, no friends and alone in his thoughts and memories of the pink haired girl who stole his heart. He could only think of his pink Cupcake.

No one never knew about their friendship or either the feelings or the love they shared.

One day at Suna…

"So we are going to Konoha tomorrow" said Baki to the sand siblings.

"Hai!" they said.

When Gaara heard Konoha he could only remember the pink haired girl who make him smile. He packed his things unconscious only thinking on what will happen the next morning.

The next day…

Sakura was waiting for her team to arrive. She was daydreaming about her beloved Sasuke-kun. Suddenly she felt someone coming near to her.

"Hi Sasuke-kun"

"Hmp" was his only response

"Sasuke…"

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you…that" come on Sakura you can do it, she said to herself.

"That…that I-I love you" she said blushing extremely

He laughed as if he was crazy and finally said…

"Yeah right, well I don´t have time for this trash, you now you are pathetic"

When Sakura heard those words, she remained still and keeping her tears in her inside. A while later Kakashi and Naruto arrived, they were informed of the chunnin exams.

In the afternoon…

"Did he really said that?" said Ino

"Yeah" said now a crying Sakura

"So is he free now?"

"Ino you aren´t helping"

"Sorry"

"Cheer up he isn´t the only boy available"

In Konoha´s gate…

"So were here"

The sand siblings arrived to Konoha and went to a hotel to rest after a long trip.

I can´t wait to see her, were Gaara´s thoughts.

The next morning Gaara wake up early and went to see his pink Cupcake. He found her near a bridge looking at the water below.

Sakura´s mind was echoing Sasuke´s answer lot of times. When she felt sand swirling around her waist and had a quick memory of who it was…

**********************************************************************

Cliffy XD sorry, I´ve been out of ideas. Hope the next one would be longer. Please I need coments.

Luna*


	5. What are you thinking?

At that moment Sakura smiled as Gaara hugged her and say…

"Cupcake!"

"Panda!" said Sakura hugging him for a long time.

"So how have you´ve been?" the crimson hair boy asked excited.

"Well everythings right and what about you?"

They started talking and remembering things, until…

"Do you remember the friendship bracelets?" he asked her showing her a black bracelet with the letters B and F.

"Of course I have it!" she said taking of the bracelet that was now a necklace.

They went for some ramen and…

"So how are Temari and Kankuro?"

"They are fine, but I´m starting to doubt that Kankuro is my brother, he is so stupid"

She giggled and then asked "Until when are you staying in Konoha?"

"Until the chunnin exams finish"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing special why?"

"Do you want to hang out"

"Sure… at 10:00 is ok?"

"Perfect"

When they finish Gaara walked Sakura, when…

"Well thanks for walking me home, see you tomorrow!" she said smiling

"Have sweet dreams, see ya!" he said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

That night Sakura felt something different on her inside, like if she was…but she knew it couldn´t happen so she just went to sleep with now a great confusion on her mind.

She usually had dreams about finding a black haired baby on a cradle near her, but this time she saw a crimson hair baby with green eyes, sleeping silently.

Suddenly she woke up even more confused than ever, but she just calmed down and went back to sleep just waiting for the next day.


End file.
